Home
by mariskaroxfl
Summary: This is set during the episode underbelly. The first chapter is basically the background info abt wut the characters are feeling. What will happen when Olivia comes home? E/O!
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is my second fic, for those reading my other story, he's back, don't worry, I am going to update, I'm just having some writers block, and I know that almost no one reads these so I'll get right to it,_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of and/or relating to Law and Order: SVU, they are the property of NBC and Dick Wolf. This is a non-profit piece of writing. Thank you._

Home

Olivia had been gone for what felt like an eternity.

Dani Beck was Olivia's temporary replacement. Her accent bugged the heck out of the whole squad. Elliot was trying to get used to her as best as he could. He was talking to her now. No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't tear his mind away from the thought of Olivia.

He missed her so much and the squad definitely had noticed, he just didn't have his normal happiness, and he was almost always mad at something. Huang couldn't find anything about Olivia from the feds. Elliot didn't know whether she was dead or alive and it killed him inside.

Once, Munch walk into the cribs and saw him sitting there staring at a picture of Olivia he had in his wallet. It was his favorite picture. The picture was from the precinct's Christmas party, she was wearing a navy blue shirt and a white vest cut just perfect to accent all of her features and jeans that hugged her every curve.

Every time he looked at the picture he had to let out even the smallest chuckle, she was so adorable wearing the cutest Santa hat. He remembered taking that picture, he had pulled her on his lap, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and hers around his neck with the most beautiful smile he head ever seen on her face. He'd stare at that picture for hours, just thinking about how much he missed her.

On the other had Dani Beck despised Olivia Benson. All Elliot could talk about, when he wasn't punching something, was her. Dani had just finally gotten him to talk about other things. She was after Elliot; she was just about down right in love with him.

She had thought that she had convinced him to get over that Olivia bitch but wasn't sure yet. Every now and then he would get all depressed, she'd ask him why and he would say, 'I'm just wondering if Olivia's ok." and she'd fake a smile trying to hold back her fuming anger. What did Olivia have that she didn't huh?!? What?!?!?!

Secretly Dani hoped Olivia was dead, she hoped some freak killed her so she couldn't get in the way of her and Elliot anymore, that is what she truly wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

One day Dani was sitting at her desk doing paper work when a new woman walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh I'm looking for Detective Stabler, is he here?" the woman asked.

"No, he's in interrogation, but maybe I can help you, I'm his partner Dani Beck."

"Um, no thank you, is the captain in his office?"

"Sure." Dani replied.

She got back to her paperwork as the woman went into the Captain's office. A few seconds later Elliot came back.

"Hey Dani"

"Oh hey Elliot" He hated it when she called him El and she had no idea why.

"What have you been up to?" He asked bending over and looking at her desk as she stretched out her arms.

"Oh just paperwork"

"Sounds fun!" he smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something, when a door opened it the background.

He froze. Something had changed; he knew that feeling, was it? No, it couldn't be. He slowly started to look towards the Captain's office, he couldn't believe his eyes. The squad drew in a quick breath.

"Elliot are you ok?" Dani asked concerned, but he didn't answer her, he just whispered…

"Olivia"

Dani looked over; it was the woman from earlier.

"Hey El" she said

Elliot stood up beside the desks. The whole room was completely silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

Elliot and Olivia both walked to the center of the room, their eyes never breaking contact until they got to the middle of the bullpen. They stood about five feet away from each other, both expressionless, until something happened.

Elliot's lips curled into a smile along with hers as he chuckled, "Olivia". They ran towards each other and Elliot picked her up and spun her around, both laughing as the whole room started to clap and cheer, well except for Dani.

He put her down as the room went silent again. Her hand was still on his arm. He cupped her cheek,

"Olivia"

"Yeah, El?"

"Promise me something"

"Anything"

"Don't leave me again"

"I'll never leave you again Elliot never. I promise"

"And Liv"

"Yeah"

He paused as the squad room tensed.

"I Love You"

All eyes were on Olivia.

She smiled, "I Love you too Elliot."

He slowly started to get closer to her just enough until he reached her lips. He softly kissed her and pulled back. The room tensed again waiting for her reaction. She smiled and he kissed her again but this time with more passion, the squad room erupted in cheers and whistles, and Cragen just had to smile and clap with them.

They pulled back and hugged as though they thought if they let go the world would explode.

"I missed you more that you can imagine Liv."

"Hey Stabler?"

"Yeah?"

"You have lip gloss on you cheek." She said with a smile, and he laughed his first real laugh since she had left as she wiped it off his face.

People started to walk up to then and Elliot reluctantly let go of her.

Fin walked up,

"Hey baby girl, we missed you." He said giving her a hug

"Yea you missed a lot of meaningful theories."

"Oh I am so pumped now John!!" she sarcastically answered munch as she gave him a hug.

She gave any more people hugs until she came to the last person, Cragen.

"Cap?" she asked.

"Hey Elliot?" he asked him.

"Um, yea cap?" He wasn't expecting him to be talking to him.

"Your old partner bolted." The captain stated, nodding toward the door.

"Oh I….Wait old?"

"Yes," he looked at Olivia and smiled, "Old."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Olivia asked.

"Yes I am, I spoke to the chief prior to your arrival, about your reinstatement in the NYPD. He said that you are of his best detectives and he'd be a fool not to reinstate you, and he said that you were automatically reinstated when you returned. When he told me that I also asked him about this," he pointed between the two of them, "because I knew that it was bound to happen, and he said that you two were some of his best detectives and his all-around best pair of partners and that you two were the exception to the rule."

They looked confused by this.

"You two are the one exception and have full permission to walk all over the inter-office relationship rule," He told them with a big smile, they both chuckled as he reached in his pocket for something, "Olivia, welcome back," he pulled out her badge, "to the NYPD." He smiled has she took her badge and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Thank you Captain!"

Olivia turned around and gave Elliot a big hug.

"And what the heck," they turned when they heard the captain's voice behind them, "It's only eleven-thirty, take the rest of the day off to do whatever you like."

"Wow thanks Cap" said Elliot.

"No problem, Fin and Munch here will take your case load."

"What?!" asked Munch.

"Shut up, John," said Cragen, "When Fin leaves for months, you go into a deep state of depression, and he comes back and you two become the cutest couple in Manhattan, then you two can have the day off, ok?"

Munch glared at him as the rest of the room burst into laughter.

Olivia turned to Elliot, "You were in a state of depression?"

"I'll explain later," he answered as they started to walk toward the door, "Everyone keep me and Liv on the down low for now, I still have to tell my wife."

Everyone laughed, "Ok man!" was one of the things Elliot heard as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.


End file.
